Running Away
by Hollywood Scarlet
Summary: Maryse is in an abusive relationship with The Miz. Maryse is trying to escape, but is afraid of the consequences she knows she'll have to suffer. Will Maryse finally find her savior or will she let her fear get the better of her?
1. Chapter One: Useless

_A/N: Since so far I have no reviews on my AlexR/JamieK story, I won't update it for a bit. At least not until I do. I am thinking of making this a two or three-shot. It won't be over four chapters, believe me. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I wanted to leave you all guessing. I really want you guys to like my newest story "What are the chances?" because I adored writing that, but if I don't get reviews, then there isn't much point. A hell of a lot of people have read the story, but haven't left a single review. I guess not much I can do about that. I hated making Mike the bad guy in this, but it just seemed to work. I loved writing this, it was fun to write. I just hope you guys enjoy it. xx_

* * *

I clutched my knees and pulled them closer to my stomach, wincing at the pain softly, hoping nobody would hear me. The past 30 – 40 minutes had gone from bad, to worse and to utterly horrible in just a matter of seconds.

_"You're useless – absolutely pathetic. Can you not do anything right?" Mike shouted in my face. "I do not know why I waste my time with you." Mike continued, shaking his head pettily. I had lost my divas match and Mike flipped. It wasn't even that big of a deal. It was just a stupid time filler. You know how the divas division is nowadays. It seemed useless to even attempt to put on a good show. But we do what we do because we love it; no matter how high or low the prize is._

_"Mike, I am sorry. Mickie knocked me out unconscious with that DDT. Mike, how was I supposed to kick out?" I asked in a pleading tone, trying not to raise my voice. If anything really set Mike off, it was if you argued with him._

_"Maryse that's not good enough!" Mike raised his tone even louder, this time getting right up in my face and gripping onto my long locks. I was placed on a bench in Mike's locker room, while he was standing, pacing around the room reminding me of how pathetic I was. Sometimes I wondered why I stayed around when Mike degraded me like this. Mike pulled me off the bench by my hair and throws me to me to the other side of the room, my head and upper back clashing with the solid wall. I winced in agony while Mike slowly made his way over to me. I held the top of my head and was prepared for the worse. Mike glared down at me before sending his boot into my mid. _

_I could have sworn I heard a snap in my rib cage._

After that, I was eventually able to crawl away after Mike left. I blacked out for god knows how long, but when I woke he was gone. God knows where he had gone, most likely to the club or bar, putting on his best nice act. Mike was extremely popular in the locker room and nobody would ever believe Mike would do this to anyone – let alone his own girlfriend. I had trouble believing it for once after he first flipped out.

I could barely see straight. I was clutching my ribs, my eyes squinted shut as I tried my best to not think about the pain. I had a feeling I may blackout again. Not like it would matter, the arena was empty. Dead set empty. I was slouched back against the wall, trying to find a good place to set my mind at ease to. A couple of moments passed and a few failed attempts of trying to give up before everything around me began to get blurry. The pain only got worse. I knew I was not in good shape at all. It would probably be better if I were at the hospital, but if Mike found out I was there, he would make sure I got fired – or just make my life even worse;

If that was even possible.

Before I blacked out, I noticed two pairs of legs making their way towards me, but there was no way I could make out who those pair of legs belonged to.

* * *

I slowly fluttered my eyes open, somewhat aware of the events that happened the night before. I expected to wake up against the wall, still in utter agony; turns out, I ended up in the Hospital. Reality sunk in and I realized I had to get out of there, before Mike or anyone for the matter found out I was here. I was hooked up to a bunch of machines and did my best to unhook as many as I could. I had absolutely no idea what each cord was hooked up too, but at this point, what did I honestly have to lose?

Once the cords were all unhooked and unplugged, I tried my best to jump out of the bed - Which didn't work out well at all, because I ended up on the ground, once again clutching my stomach and screaming out in agony. What did I do to deserve this?

A couple of minutes later a couple of nurses came in, shocked at the sight. I looked at them with pleading eyes. I noticed the same pair of legs I saw last night enter the room. I gazed up his figure and noticed his face. I was somewhat surprised to see Ted Dibiase Jr. standing there, his eyes fixed on me. The nurses helped me back onto the bed and hooked all the cords back to the machine and my body. I didn't take much notice of them or what they were doing; my eyes were remaining on Ted. I couldn't believe my eyes. The arrogant, egotistical, spoilt Ted Dibiase was standing in my hospital room.

"Miss Ouellet, What on earth were you thinking?" The nurse asked me in a slightly stern tone. "You have severe injuries, you cannot..." I zoned out after that. I glanced down at the hands and fiddled with my thumbs while she gave me a lecture. If she knew half the things I was putting up with, she would be swallowing her tongue right now. I nodded as if I was actually listening to her – which I wasn't. I was more worried about the consequences I was going to have to face when Mike found out about this.

Eventually the nurse finished her little speech and the pair left. I just laid there and thought about what I was going to have to prepare myself for. I noticed Ted open his mouth to speak, although I quickly interrupted him.

"You didn't tell anyone, did you?" I questioned in a neutral tone, my vision not obstructed at all.

There was a long pause before Ted eventually spoke in reply to me. "No." He shook his head softly.

"Okay good." I say in cautious tone. Hopefully Mike wouldn't know. "Swear to god you didn't tell anyone; not even your closest friend." Ted didn't say anything. I waited a few moments before I turned to him, straightening my composure slightly. "Please tell me you didn't say a word to anyone." I said in a pleading tone. I could see guilt settling on Ted's features.

"I only told Randy and Cody…" Ted explained. I rolled my eyes and let out a loud sigh. I definitely needed to get out of here now. "And maybe Candice and Mickie… and Melina." Ted said in a softer tone. I turned to him, my eyes widened in fear. I began frantically pulling and tugging on cords. Ted looked around at the scene nervously, unsure of what to do. Ted was about to press the nurse button, but lucky I noticed before he could.

"Don't you even think about it." I warned in a stern tone. Ted looked at me, and eventually moved his finger from the button. "I appreciate you getting me the hospital and all, but nobody should have known about this. If Mike finds out… I'll be French toast!" I shouted in a panic to Ted as I lifted myself off the bed.

As I was off the bed, reality must have hit Ted because he rushed over to me and gripped my shoulder as lightly as possible, aware of my injuries. I turned to his figure and gave him a confused look. "Wait a second. Mike did this to you?" Ted questioned, his eyes widened slightly.

My eyes reverted from Ted's face to the ground and I tried to the hide the obvious. "I never said that." I murmured, my eyes still glued to the floor.

"Maryse, I am rich – not stupid." Ted explained with a knowing look. "Look, did Mike do this to you?" Ted repeated in a dead serious tone. I contemplated telling him. I wanted to, really, there was something comforting about Ted; but I just couldn't. I shook my head. "Maryse if you're scared, it's alright. I honestly won't tell anyone and I'll make sure you're safe and you still have your job. Just be honest and trust me." Ted said, looking me dead in the eyes.

I opened my mouth to confess everything to Ted but a lump formed in my throat and nothing escaped my lips. I glanced to the ground momentarily and then back up to Ted. Eventually I shook my head. "No, Mike did not do this too me. I, uh, I got into a fight with some chick last night when she was bitching about me backstage." I lied. Laughing nervously, I continued. "Turns out she was a lot more powerful than I thought."

Ted didn't say a word, he just studied me. Eventually he sighed and let go of my arm. I gave Ted and small smile and made my way out of the hospital. Ted's facial expression was suppressed in my mind. He may have allowed me to leave, but apart of me wasn't entirely sure if Ted believed me.


	2. Chapter Two: Karma's A Bitch

I left and I didn't look behind me. I wanted too, but I knew I couldn't. I had too much to lose; hell, I've probably lost everything already. Mike would've suspected something when I didn't come back to the hotel last night. I don't know how I am supposed to hide the fact that it was 10:40 am and I was wearing a hospital gown. Not the easiest situation to work out. Luckily the hotel was just around the corner from the hospital and I was able to run as fast as I could up the hotel room – even if it was incredibly painful. Mike wasn't there; he was probably at the gym with a few of the wrestlers. I was able to change clothes, but it took some time. Thanks to the power of make-up, I was able to hide the purple and yellow bruises on my face. I ended up chucking the hospital gown out the window since we were 7 stories high. I figured I would be able to just sleep until Mike got back. Unfortunately – for me, fate and Mike had other plans for me. Just as I was settling under the blanket, I heard my phone begin vibrate. Sighing, I reached over to the bedside table and grasped my phone. I had a new message from Mike. I didn't want to read it or even reply, but I knew he would flip his shit – even worse than last night – if he found out I ignored a text from him.

**From: Mike M.**

**I know you're back at the hotel room. You have some explaining to do. Get your ass to the gym and make sure you look the part as well.**

Charming, wasn't he. I didn't know why I had to explain anything to him. He was the one who left me in a cold, almost empty arena unconscious! I didn't reply. I just quickly changed into my gym clothes. I would have to take it easy, but I knew Mike would 'insist' I work out. I took 3 pain killers and made my way to the gym.

Once I got there, I couldn't see Mike, but I saw most of the RAW roster. When I walked in and settled my belongings on a bench I felt 2 pairs of eyes me. Shrugging it off, I grabbed my iPod and placed the earphones in my ears and played the first song on my playlist. I didn't plan on talking to anyone while I waited for Mike. I didn't even plan on speaking to Mike. If I know anything about him, he'll just pull me aside and go off at me. I was not looking forward to that.

I could still feel someone's eyes on me and it was beginning to make me uncomfortable. I looked up from my bag and searched around the gym. Eventually my eyes fell on two members of Legacy who made no attempt to hide the fact that they were staring right at me. Randy's gaze was the strongest; it was like he was trying to study me. Cody on the other hand had a somewhat dumbfounded look on his face, like he was trying _too_ hard to stare at me intently. I narrowed my eyes at them in confusion, my eyes reverting to each side of me before it returned to the two men. They didn't move, at all. There was one person missing. Ted. I was slightly disappointed as well as weirded out that his team mates were studying me like a book. I tried my best to hide my discomfort, but failed. I looked around for Mike once more. He was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and made my way to the treadmill, which ironically was right next to where Cody and Randy were lifting weights. I heard Cody mutter something to Randy. It was about me, I was sure of it. But I didn't say anything or retaliate.

"Hi Maryse." I heard Cody eventually mutter, causing Randy to slap him vertically from the side of his head. "_What?"_ Cody asked, unaware of what Randy's problem was. "Can I not greet a diva without you hitting me? Just because you don't like socializing with somebody other than the 'voices' in your head, does not mean I have to be a social outcast." Randy sighed at the somewhat idiotic nature of his team mate. I was beginning to think that Cody had forgotten I was even in his presence.

"It's not that, you idiot." Randy shouted in a whisper, trying to hide his tone from me. "Ted told us we weren't allowed to say anything to her." Randy explained to the younger superstar, who nodded in realization."Wait, hold your horses, are you calling me a social outcast?" Randy questioned, with a cock of his eyebrow and offense audible in his tone.

"I thought we weren't allowed to say anything about Mike abusing her." Cody stated in a question like tone, gazing in the air slightly as if the answer to his question was written on the wall opposite him. Randy let out an irritated huff and shook his head slightly. "That wasn't the right thing to say, was it?" Cody asked Randy gazing up at me, moving closer to his ear; his voice somewhat lower than previously, but he was aware I heard their whole conversation considering I was staring at Cody like he had grown a second head.

"You think?" Randy says through his gritted teeth. "When will you grow a fucking brain? I swear, sometimes I think I am your damn babysitter." Cody obviously took offense to Randy's comment because he let out a gasp and folded his arms over his chest, pouting slightly.

"You do I can hear your whole conversation, right?" I question as I pulling out my earphones and stepped off the treadmill, reaching for a bottle of water. After taking a big gulp and swallowing it, I look to the two superstars, waiting for one of them to reply.

"We figured." Randy said, glaring at Cody slightly as he spoke. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded a bit. "You seem, surprisingly… content with it?" Randy stated, trying his outmost best to choose his words carefully; which obviously failed.

"Content?" I question with a jerk of my eyebrow and my signature cackle, even though it hurt my ribs. "I'm anything but fucking _content_ with it. But there's nothing much I can do about it really. I just have to suck it up and swallow my pride. Besides, I could be worse." I say with a sigh. To be perfectly honest with you, this whole 'tough' act I was putting on for them really was just an _act_. I just couldn't let them or anyone else see me breaking down. I wouldn't have it. Cody was about to say something but instantly closed his mouth when someone snaked their arm around my waist. I jumped slightly and turned my head to the direction of the figure. I tried to hide my disappointment when I saw Mike there with a smile on his face.

"Hey Baby." Mike said sweetly pressing his lips against mine. I just stood there in his arms, not bothering to drape my arms around him or even kiss him back. Mike sensed my discomfort and eventually pulled away. He had a smile on his face, but I could see the anger in his eyes. I was going to pay for this; that was for sure. Mike always put on the perfect boyfriend act, so no one suspected the truth. He was good at it, I'll tell you that much. Even I believed it at the start of our relationship. "You okay?" Mike asked, his jaw clenched somewhat. Mike wasn't aware that Cody and Randy knew everything. As Mike spoke I felt his hold tightening, causing the agony in my ribs to reach their climax. I let out an almost inaudible wince, trying to grit my teeth so no one heard me. Mike was extremely strong and it felt like he was giving me a bear hug. I almost collapsed to the floor, but Mike softened his hold before I could.

"I'm fine. I just, uh, my ribs. I think, M-Mickie kicked me a bit too hard." I lied with a stutter due to the pain. I was trying not to break down from the pain that was traveling through my ribs. Mike nodded his head, giving me a sympathetic look. I looked away; I couldn't stand being here any longer.

"Aw baby, maybe we should take you the _hospital_." Mike said sweetly, his tone somewhat bitter when he reached the final word. That could only mean one thing. _He knew._ My eyes widened and I tried to hide my fear from Randy and Cody; who were both trying to figure out what to do. "Oh, Hey Randy, Cody." Mike greeted the two, pulling his arm away from my waist to shake their hand, like any gentle man would do. Randy and Cody just glanced at each other, nodding and shaking Mike's hand lightly. I could've sworn I saw Cody wipe the hand Mike squeezed on the bench. After Mike released me from his hold I almost collapsed again, but luckily I was able to grab the side of the treadmill for support. "Well I have to talk to Maryse. It was nice talking to you both." Mike said before glancing at me. "Coming babe?" Mike questioned with a smile. I clenched my jaw and nodded, putting on the best fake smile I could possibly muster. "Okay, meet me outside." He winked at me, before chucking contently. Once Mike was out of the side I fell the ground, crying out in pain.

Randy made an attempt to catch me, but the agony was just too painful for me to support myself any longer for him to be fast enough to catch me. "Shit! Are you alright Maryse?" Cody asked frantically as he squatted down in front of me. I nodded and clutched my stomach. My eyes were squeezed shut, as if it would actually help the pain.

"Maryse you've got to dump him." Randy advised, as he and Cody both helped me up. I shook my head violently.

"No, I can't do that." I say. Before anyone could say another word, the three of us heard screaming. Something was happening outside – a fight by the sounds of things. Randy and Cody helped me outside and we found two figures in the middle of a crowd going at it. Divas were screaming in fear and panic. The superstars on the other hand were egging them on. "It's Mike!" I say as I noticed his all too familiar hairstyle. I noticed the other man push Mike against the brick wall. I notice Jillian make her way over to Randy, Cody and Myself. "Jil, who is Mike fighting?" I ask in a panic, still clutching my ribs as both Legacy members were supporting me.

"You mean who is Mike getting his ass kicked by?" Jillian said with a small chuckle. I narrowed my eyes at her. Jillian rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ted." She said before walking off, as if this were amusing to her.

The three of us exchanged glances before Randy gently removed his hands from my lower back to try and break up the fight. Cody and I began pushing through the crowd, ignoring the dirty looks and the cusses observers sent us. Once we made it to the middle, I saw Randy trying to restrain an angered Ted, but failed. I was taken aback to see a bruised and battered Mike. It was kind of satisfying to see this. It almost makes all the physical and emotional pain Mike caused me worthwhile.

"Let me the fuck go Randy! I am going to teach this motherfucker a lesson!" Ted shouted as he struggled out of Randy's grasp. Mike's nose was busted open and his lip was bleeding. "He's going to get what he deserves!"

"Ted, you're not helping anyone!" Randy tried to calm Ted down back it was no use.

Mike looked like he was about to fall unconscious. Mike glanced towards me. It was like a small light bulb lit up in Mike's head. H began moving closer to me, pissing Ted off even more. I felt my muscles tense. I was scared; I didn't know what Mike was about to. He was unpredictable these days. Then I remembered Cody was there holding me semi-upright. I gulped as I saw Mike limp closer to me. Mike caressed my face, causing me to flinch at his touch. Mike pressed his lips again mine. Despite how painful it was for Mike due to his busted lip and probably broken jaw, he deepened the kiss. I tried to push him off me, but it was no use, I didn't have the strength. Cody eventually used his available hand to push Mike away from me. Mike stumbled back a bit, but eventually his smirk vanished and he looked pissed. More pissed than I have ever seen him. Mike was inches away from me. Before Mike could get any closer, Ted sprinted towards him and tackled him to the cold, hard cement ground. I stumbled back into Cody's arms, thankful he was there to catch me. Ted was about to rip Mike's head off, but eventually Hunter pushed his way through the crowd and took a hold of Ted, with the help of Randy.

Did that really just happen?

* * *

_A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews. I'm glad you guys like it so far. Sorry it got really crappy toward the end, I kind of rushed it. Plus it was written at 12:30am. I hope you guys liked that chapter. Remember to keep reviewing for faster updates._

_P.S: There's a poll on my profile, it would be amazing if you took a few moments to vote. It would be great. Thanks guys. xx ;)_


	3. Chapter Three: Ice Breaker

"You're such an idiot!" I screamed at Ted as we made our way to the hospital. Yes, the hospital. Twice in one day, am I on a roll or not? Only this time, it wasn't for me. Ted's fist and skull was busted open, not to mention he could barely walk due to his ribs. His friends insisted on taking him to the hospital – I tagging along of course. I was seated in the back with Cody, diagonally facing Ted who was in the passenger seat and Randy who was driving. "Do you know what's going to happen now, Ted? Do you! Do you really? You can't just do that to someone, especially a work mate. What if you get fired? Huh? Then what will you do? It's called common sense." I continued ranting at Ted who was just leaning against the window, his hand rubbing his temple. I was giving him a headache, but like I cared.

Ted let a small sigh escape his lips. "I did it for you Maryse." He explained in a hush tone. I let out a loud scoff at his comment. He did it or me? Oh how sweet, he beat the fuck out of my boyfriend and could quite possibly get me killed or himself fired. At this point, I didn't know what Mike was capable of, and I wasn't prepared to find out.

"You did it for me, Ted? Really?" I questioned in a mocking tone. If he was looking out for me, he wouldn't have hit Mike. He would have stayed out of it! Before Ted could retort, I interrupted him with a little more ranting. "Do you know what will happen as soon as Mike gets his hand on me? Do you really know what he is capable of?" Ted attempted to speak again, but I wouldn't allow him his two cents. "You may think that you do, Dibiase, but I swear to god you wouldn't have the slightest idea." I exclaimed to Ted with a grunt of frustration.

That was the awkward silence was brought upon the car. That was until little, naïve Cody tried to play ice breaker.

"I know what will lighten up this little car ride." Cody chirped in as he glanced between Ted, Randy and me; thus earning a muffled groan from Randy. "Okay, so," Cody began, already snickering at his joke. "Why did the blonde put lipstick on her forehead?" Cody questioned with a crooked grin, trying to contain his laughter. The three of us glance at Cody with our eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" The three of us said in unison, only Ted and I still staring at Cody like he had grown a third head.

Cody covered his mouth for a moment while he let a few giggles escape his mouth. "Because she was trying to _make_ _up_ her mind!" Cody shouted as he began to laugh at his own unamusing joke.

Once Cody has composed himself, I lightly tapped him on the leg.

"Cody, you do know I'm blonde, right?"

Cody's eyes widened slightly as he bowed his head downward. I guess he didn't. "I never said anything." Cody mumbled as he folded his arms over his chest and remained silent.

* * *

As Randy and Cody helped Ted into the emergency room I walked a few paces ahead, though I had a bit of trouble walking as well. I made it up to the front desk before the trio and waited for the nurse to acknowledge me. The red-headed nurse aged between 29-35 – from the looks of her – was writing something down in a note book and was completely unaware of me. By the time I cleared my throat the other three had caught up.

The nurse heard and perked her head up. "Hello there." She said with a bright smile. "How may I help you guys?" She questioned in a particularly content tone to have while working in a hospital.

"Uh, Hi." I spoke for the trio as I moved my head closer to the small gap in the frame that was separating us. "You see this idiot here?" I asked the nurse as I turned to Ted and placed a hand on his shoulder lightly. Though I was mad at him, I was aware of his injuries. The nurse paused for a moment and hesitantly nodded. I flashed her a smile as Ted glanced at me with his eyebrow furrowed, obviously not to happy with his introduction. "Well, he decided to be, well, an idiot and get into a fight with a professional wrestler." I explained to her in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh my, why on heavens would he do such a thing?" The woman gasped. I gave her a nod and a fake smile, clearly mocking Ted.

"Because Ma'am, he is an _idiot_." I stated flatly which caused Ted to mutter something under his breath. The nurse wasn't quite sure what to say. She opened her mouth to speak but Ted interjected before the woman could say a word more.

"Miss, bear in mind that I am a professional wrestler myself…" Ted began, which earned a quiet sigh of relief from the nurse. "And that I had a very valid reason for doing so." Ted continued as his eyes fell on me. I gritted my teeth, hoping he wouldn't say anything more. "The guy deserved. He was abusing his girlfriend. A wonderful girl who did not deserve any of the abuse he laid upon her; though no woman does deserve to be physically abused, this woman most certainly didn't. She's an amazing girl." Ted finished as his eyes continued to linger on me. I silently awed to myself at Ted's words. "A stubborn girl; but an amazing one, nonetheless." Ted finished with a small smirk as he faced the nurse again.

I scoffed at his final statement before folding my arms over my chest. _I was not stubborn. _

"Well, sir, that was very sweet and all, but you could have just stated that you were in a fight and needed medical attention. It would have made my job a lot easier." The nurse told Ted, who jerked his head back slightly and blinked a few times at her words. The nurse stood up and pressed the button to open the doors for us to go through. She turned her head and noticed Ted's reaction. "Oh don't get me wrong, as I said, it was very sweet… just not necessary."

Ted's mouth formed a small _O_ as we all began to make our way through the door, myself walking beside Ted. I leaned up on my tippy toes and whispered into Ted's ear. "I thought it was necessary." I told his with a small grin. Ted smirked at my comment as I fell back onto my feet and carried on walking. "Though, with that in mind, the last part wasn't all that necessary."

* * *

"Maryse, you should leave." Randy told me in a soft tone as he walked into Ted's room. I was slouched down in a seat next to Ted's bed and my eyes were barely open. It turned out Ted's jaw was broken and the blows Ted took to the stomach caused minor internal bleeding, so he had to be hospitalized for a good week or so. It was the day after the fight and I hadn't left Ted's side and had barely got any sleep.

I looked up at Randy who came and sat next to me, handing me one of the two coffees he brought. "Thanks." I told him after he offered the coffee. "And I can't leave. I have to at least wait until he wakes up. Besides, if I go back to the hotel I'll run into Mike and I'm not prepared for that."

"You're right, I totally forgot about the Mike situation." Randy sighed as he took a sip out of his coffee. "What do you say we call Cody and get his to come down here and wait with Ted while I take you to your room so you can get all of your stuff." Randy suggested.

"Really, you'd do that for me?" I asked with a small smile. "Thanks for the offer, but I'd eventually have to face Mike. I mean, we share a room together." I told his as I rested my hand beside Ted's, inches away from touching his.

"How about we get all of our stuff and you travel with the three of us?" Randy offered which took me by surprise. My head turned to face Randy. Was he really offering for me to do that?

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Dead serious. I mean, Ted's crazy about you…" Randy spoke before pausing purposely, giving me a small grin. I giggled at his statement before he continued. "and Cody and I already really like you, so I don't see why not. Besides, I'm sure Ted doesn't have a problem sharing a bed with you." Randy winked at me which caused me to chuckle softly at his remark and take a sip from my coffee.

* * *

A/N: I know, it's so short! But I needed to update SOMETHING, so I decided to update this. I have decided that I will be making a sequel to this, only it will be much longer. I'll be finishing this up in the next few chapters and then I'll TRY and finish my other stories. Thanks for all the reviews so far. I **LOVE** you guys! :D


End file.
